Novus Aevum
by CastleInTheSkyx2
Summary: It's been a year and Forks is done with the Cullens or the Cullens are done with Forks, take your pick. As Bella is getting ready to leave her old life behind, someone of her past comes back to haunt her. Is it about time? Bella O.C. a little romance too
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I did do this story on another account of mine on here but I deleted all of the stories I've started on my other one (I just can't delete the account) and I have made small changes. Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

  
**

Hi. My name is Bella Cullen. It has been about a year since I found out for sure that I would have Renesmee in my life forever with Edward at my side, and I have loved every minute of it.

My eyes are no longer the crimson red, but more of a gold color like the rest of my family. I've felt my newborn strength leave my body and since then, I have never challenged Emmett to another arm wrestling match. Renesmee has aged about five or six years in just one year. Edward and I still live in our little cottage with Renesmee in the forest a ways away from the Cullen house. Jacob still comes by every day to see Renesmee and I. The truce between the vampires and werewolves has stayed strong. If I concentrate hard enough, I can open my mind to Edward without having to hold his face in my hands. I still see Charlie from time to time.

Charlie.

He is still just as blissfully unaware to what I am after a whole year, and I need to keep it that way. But how am I gonna be able to explain Renesmee's rapid growth for much longer without freaking him out? Would he accept it? Can I share my secret with him? No. The time has come to move and start a new life outside of Forks just one year after I became a Cullen. We have to move to keep our secret a secret, and it isn't easy to keep it if Renesmee will continue to grow at this speed.

Edward is driving the silver Volvo to Charlie's house with Renesmee in the backseat and me in the passenger. We have to see if there is anything that I want to keep from my human life that I will be leaving behind forever.

We pulled into the driveway next to the cruiser. I knocked on the door and I heard Charlie shuffle around what seemed to be boxes and he came to open the door.

"Hi dad," I said.

"Hey," he mumbled. He was obviously not too thrilled that I was moving. We told him that Carlisle was offered a job in Texas that we couldn't pass up. We're not gonna be going to Texas obviously, but it's one of the last places that we would be found, so it was a perfect excuse, (kind of like the L.A. one a few years back).

"Hi grandpa," Renesmee said in her high soprano voice.

"Hi there Nessie," he answered turning his back on us and walking back through to the living room. We followed him and saw that there were boxes everywhere that were filled with miscellaneous items.

"What were you looking for?" I asked frowning. I couldn't think of anything that might be in there worth finding.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just go and pack up what you are here to get and leave," he answered bitterly.

I sighed. It killed me to have to leave him behind like this, but we couldn't keep up this charade forever, and the family could think of no other possible way. Even Alice saw a Forks that didn't include us anymore.

I went up to my old room that hasn't been used since the night before my wedding and it still looked the same as I remember, the same it was before I came to live here in the first place and the same it would look after I leave. I couldn't think of anything I would want to keep. There was nothing really of great value. Renee somehow managed to convince me to keep the two silver hair combs that belonged to grandma Swan with the sapphires that I wore in my hair on my wedding day. Those were the only things I planned on keeping.

I looked around the room looking for something that I would want to keep. After I swept over it with one look, I said, "nope, nothing here. Lest go," I tried to turn around and lave, but Edward stopped me.

"You stay in here and look around for something. I know that there is at least one thing that you would want to keep." Did he know something I didn't? He usually did. He smiled at me and left the room with Renesmee following him.

I sighed and decided that I may as well take a better look around here. The only thing I found was the photo album that Renee bought me for my graduation present. It was still filled with the pictures of all of my friends at school, my old truck, the picture of the house. Basically every picture that I took to document every aspect of my human life before I knew that I wasn't going to be human anymore.

"Found it!" I heard Charlie exclaim from downstairs. I heard Edward and Renesmee join him in the living room from the kitchen where they were waiting for me. I had the feeling that Charlie was thinking some other bitter thing about the Cullens taking me away.

"What did you find?" asked Edward as I reached the base of the stairs. I saw Charlie holding a big, manila envelope.

Charlie ignored him and looked at me, "Hey Bells. This was sent to you from Phoenix a while after you moved here. It was supposed to be a gradation present, so I packed it away so that you could get it then, but I forgot about it. I didn't recognize the address, but the name looked familiar," he said handing it to me. I took it and just held it in my hands looking at the front. It was addressed to me from 'Bella' in neat, cursive handwriting. I looked at the return address thinking it would help. It didn't. Every one of my human memories was still just as dull as ever except for the ones I worked on to remember, every one of those having to do with Edward.

"Who is it from?" asked Renesmee. She came to my side and I picked her up with one arm without effort.

"It says that it's from Bella, but that is nowhere near my old handwriting," I answered frowning.

"Well, I think you should keep it anyway, just in case it comes back to you," said Charlie. It was evident that it took a while for him to find because I had the feeling that he wouldn't let me leave without it.

"Okay. Thanks for finding it dad," I said putting it under my arm with my scrapbook.

Edward came over to my side and put his hand on my back, "are you ready?" he asked. Charlie glared at him.

"I have everything," I said. It wasn't a complete lie. I wasn't ready to leave at all.

"Bye Charlie," said Edward as he turned to leave with me and Renesmee. We already said our goodbyes last night.

"Wait!" exclaimed Renesmee. She jumped down from my arms and ran over to Charlie, "bye grandpa," she said hugging him around both legs.

He bent down to her level considering she was too heavy for him to lift now, "bye," he managed to say with his eyes closed. I knew that he was trying not to cry.

They let go of each other and Renesmee came back over to where Edward and I stood. I took one last look at my dad, said, "love you," turned around and left.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I do know that I may not have the best grammer so it would be awesome if someone could beta read it. If not, just let me know if you liked it. I have 5 parts typed up already including this one so the next ones should be out soon. Bye bye!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: The Cullens have decided to leave Forks and Charlie gives Bella a mysterious package addressed to her from someone she does not remember from her human life. It was supposed to be a graduation present for her but Charlie forgot about it until now.**

* * *

All of the Cullens, and Jacob, were leaving Forks. Jacob was there mainly for only one reason. Renesmee. He will still come back and visit his dad. Seth was staying home with his mom and Leah was off trying to be a wolf on her own. She just couldn't go back to being in Sam's pack. Both of them were still in Jacob's pack, so they could still communicate when they were in wolf form, but there was really no reason for them to stay together if all of the vampires were leaving their territory and with Sam's pack still living there.

Now honestly, can you imagine the Cullens without their cars? Well, neither can they, so they are taking every one with them; Edward's silver Volvo, Rosalie's red BMW convertible, Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett's Jeep, Alice's Porsche, and' Bella's 'after' car, the red Ferrari. They didn't take Bella's 'before' car because no one never really used it. Edward and Bella were in the Volvo, Rosalie in her convertible, Emmett in his Jeep, Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, and Jacob took Bella's Ferrari with Renesmee. They were headed up towards the Denali clan in Alaska. They were planning on staying there for a while, maybe until Renesmee stopped her growing. They would then move to another place for them to live at for another few years.

Bella was silent in the car with the package she got from Charlie in her lap. She was just staring at it trying to think who it could be from. She didn't think her human memories were this bad.

"Open it. See if that will help you figure it out," suggested Edward.

Bella glared at him. She felt like being stubborn and not opening it until she could anticipate what was in it by knowing who it was from. Still, she wanted to know what it was.

Her curiosity got the better of her. She ripped open the packaging with one simple twist of the wrist. She took out what it was hiding inside. It was just a photo album. It felt like it was already filled, maybe with more than just pictures making her think it was more of a scrapbook. The front cover had a decorated title on it. It said, 'Bella B. and Bella S. Together as one, expect nothing less.' This didn't help in her quest of figuring out who it was from.

Edward was looking at it too, "did you have any friends that were named Bella? One that had B as her last initial?" he asked thinking about how much she told him about her life in Phoenix. He couldn't come up with much, he just remembered her saying that she didn't have too much of a social life there.

She didn't answer. She was thinking about the same thing. She muttered "Bella B." to herself silently. Why did it sound to familiar? She was frowning trying to wrap her mind around her old human life, pre-Edward. She opened the cover to a page with a note for her written in the same, neat, cursive handwriting that addressed the package. It read:

'Hey Bella S! There is so much I wish I could tell you in person, but after out last chat, I wasn't sure about how you would react to the mere sight of me, (I'd imagine you would use your klutz-kung-fu on me!) I was planning on crashing your graduation ceremony considering you probably wouldn't want a party no matter how much I would love to crash that, but I know you Bella. Anyhow, this is my graduation present to you, (completely homemade). It's full of the memories we shared together before you moved to Forks. I'm giving this to you so that you can, hopefully, look back and smile. –– Your sister, Bella B.'

That did help her out a bit. She knew that her name was also Bella, they were really good friends, she was obviously able to read Bella like a book considering she knew all of those things about her, (like not liking parties or gifts that cost a lot of money and about how clumsy she used to be), they must have been extremely close to be able to call each other sisters, and their last meeting must not have been one that she would want to remember. Even if Bella knew all of this, she still couldn't pin her to a face.

Edward read it too. He was even more confused than ever and it was driving him mad that he couldn't tell what Bella was thinking under her frown. The whole time, Edward was still fallowing the road, perfectly matching the moves of Alice in front of them.

He reached across and turned the page to the first page of pictures. In it was a title labeling it as 'The Very Beginning' with three pictures of two girls that looked like they were having the time of their lives together. They were about five years old in it because in one of the pictures, they were standing in front of a class with a banner over all of them saying 'Welcome to Kindergarten!' One of the girls was obviously Bella with her brown hair and brown eyes. The other girl that was with her in every picture had long, thick, red hair and strikingly blue eyes.

Bella was studying the blue-eyed girl with tons of concentration. Then, she remembered those eyes like she saw them yesterday. Her eyes widened with shock, "Mirabella Sapphire Brooks," she gasped to herself.

"Who?" asked Edward. He so wished he could hear her thoughts. It was as if she could hear his when she let go of her shield to show him every memory she had of this mysterious Bella. She showed him that she was a girl that she met there in kindergarten and they became close enough to be sisters, before she moved to Forks.

Mirabella Brooks was more than a friend to her, she was her best friend, her partner in crime, her own shield from the real world, the person that she could share absolutely everything with, and the person that could trust her with everything in her life as well. It was like they grew up joined at the hip. They were never known as two different Bella's, they were Bella B and Bella S, together as one, no one expected anything less. When you would call one, the other would be there too. One was Bella B, the other Bella S, in an attempt to call one instead of the other. They knew they were meant to be friends from the day they met to the end of their existence.

That was before Bella left to live in Forks.

When her memories came to a close, she couldn't remember their last meeting. Either that or she didn't want to.

Her shield came back to her as she lost the concentration. She looked back down at the pictures and felt a sudden rush of guilt. She wanted to cry, but she knew that she couldn't. How could she forget about her sister Bella?

She concentrated again on letting go of her shield to tell Edward something. She didn't think she could talk yet. 'I need to go to Phoenix' she thought.

"What? Why?" Edward asked listening to her.

'I need to know what has happened to her,' thought Bella while she ran her finger over the first picture that had her and Bella B wrapped in each other's arms like they have been waiting to meet each other their whole lives. She had to see her.

Edward's phone started ringing. He answered it with a "yes Alice?"

"I'll call you when you're done in Phoenix, and I'll let Nessie know so that you don't have to worry about her," answered Alice with her all-knowing voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not going to be taking her with you two to Phoenix because I can see you and Bella perfectly. Go on, Bella needs to know what happened," Alice answered this last part in a grave voice.

Edward sighed and hung up the phone. Bella heard the tone in Alice's last words and suddenly thought the worst. Edward automatically turned the car around and headed South going the opposite direction of Jacob and Renesmee behind them.

* * *

**I know that I'm updating this on the same day but like I said before, I already have 5 parts typed out so this is the second one... obviously... please review!! TTYL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay story goers, here is the third part to the story. In the last part, Bella opened the package that she got form Charlie fromo an old friend she forgot about from her days before Edward. So read on and I hope you like it!

* * *

**

For a human driving from Forks to Phoenix, it would take roughly one and a half to two and a half days with their slow speed and having to stop to eat or sleep every now and then. With Edward driving and both him and Bella having gotten enough to drink before they left, it would take about a day, maybe less. Most likely less.

They were both silent in the car while Edward swerved in between other cars here and there. Bella was looking through the whole scrap book, more memories flooding back with each overly decorated page with random quotes, sayings, or phrases that Bella B made up. Some of them were funny, some serious, some there for no apparent reason. She was good at doing that, Bella remembered about her. There were pictures of them at birthday parties, the beach, out swimming, in each other's rooms, at school events that their parents felt the need to document, them doing their different hobbies to showcase their differences more drastically, (Bella B liked to dance and play the guitar or drums, Bella S reading or just watching her graceful friend do things that she would never attempt), and pictures of their families. As the book continued, the girls grew up together, different hair cuts here and there, (there was a picture of Bella S with short hair and bangs that she despised by the look on her face and with Bella B laughing at the look on her face too, there was also a picture of Bella B getting a hair cut almost the same, but it looked better on her), you could see their styles develop differently too, (they both loved to wear shorts in the heat, but Bella B was able to go a little bit crazier with her style than Bella S and Bella B had a beautiful blue sapphire ring she wore almost every day that matched her blue eyes perfectly).

Edward was silent most of the time letting Bella reminisce in her forgotten memories. He would look at each page, paying attention to each detail. He wanted to learn as much as he could about Bella's life before he knew her. Every now and then, he would ask her a question about some of the pictures. One question was about the Halloween pictures that were there. Bella B always seemed to be dressed as one of those extremely annoying mimes that she overdid every year. Bella S was always something randomly different.

Bella closed her eyes and frowned in thought. Her memories may be coming back, but it was still hard to get out a few select memories about her. She remembered and laughed as she did, "that was a sort of inside joke between us. I would always tell her how much of a mime she was because she was able to mimic someone's dancing choreography or the voice of our favorite cartoon characters. She was always able to mimic someone at something that it would annoy me so much. I would constantly remind her of that so every year for Halloween, she would dress like that just to annoy me even more. I didn't mind only because it was the only time of the year that I was able to annoy her even more with my complaining, all of it was purposeful of course," she finished explaining with a smile.

Even without being able to know what Bella was thinking, Edward could see that there was a closeness between the two Bella's that even she couldn't describe. Just by looking at the pictures, he could see the bond that they shared. He completely understood why she needed to know what has come of her.

"She sure did put a lot of work into this," commented Bella silently at all of the details that were put into every page of it.

"It does look that way. Is it something she liked to do?" asked Edward.

Bella frowned again to think about the answer, "yeah, she did. The first scrap book she made was one for her whole family to enjoy. She made it in honor of her aunt Carrie passing away. She was really close to her. It was a major loss and the only thing she was allowed to keep was the sapphire ring that you see her wearing in almost all of these pictures. Sapphire was her middle name and her aunt's middle name. They both only had that as their name because of how blue their eyes were," finished Bella.

She was getting near the end of the book. There was another picture of both of them celebrating both of their birthdays.

"How close are your birthdays?" asked Edward.

"Mine is on the 13th of September and hers in on the 3rd of September," answered Bella. She chuckled, "I remember when we were still in elementary school, I was so jealous of her because she was ten days older than me," she smiled at the memory.

On the last page, there was only one picture that had both of them sitting on a rock looking out at the dessert at the sun set, taken from behind. Underneath that, there was another note from Bella B in the same cursive handwriting;

'Hi there. Remember when this picture was taken? It was taken with my camera after I set the timer to go off just then. It was the end of the day that you made your final decision that you were gonna go and live without me in Forks with Charlie. It was just four days before you left.'

Bella wanted to cry again.

'Anyhow, if you are reading this part, I can only assume that you went through the whole book. If so, thank you for your invisible present of going through each and every documented memory. You have no idea how much that means to me. There are just a couple more things I want to say before you close the book. Here is one of them. You will never understand how much I was blessed to have a friend like you. I know how corny that sounds and I hate to do corny, but it's the truth. I have absolutely no idea how insane I would be if I didn't have my sister with me through everything we went through. Thank you. You also have no idea how much I could use your sister love right now, but I do hope that you never have to feel the same pain that I feel now. For that, you will always be in my prayers.

'Now please do me just one last thing. There is a website that is addressed .net. Go to it. I have created an account on it for the both of us. The username is BellaX2 and the password is sistersnow&4ever. I know those are both extremely corny too, but it does fit. On that journal, I have documented every happy event that happened without you there, so they may be happy, but it was still a hollow joy without you to share them with. Some of them also include pictures taken by yours truly!

'Feel the sister love? I'm giving you enough to last you an eon and more!

'Love Bella B'

Bella so wished she could cry so that she could get out the rainbow of emotions that she was feeling at the end of reading her last letter. She felt grief because it was all she wrote and because it was unlikely she could actually talk to her again, happy that she still has some sort of connection with her after all this time, and guilty for leaving her behind still and for not remembering her, or even writing to her after she moved. She hurt her friend and she had nothing she could do to take it all back.

* * *

**Again, I hope you liked it. Please leave me any type of review because I would really like to know what you think about it so far. Thanks!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously... Bella remembered about her old friend she had before she met Edward and feels the need to find out what happened to her so her and Edward head off towards Phoenix... ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

They were about an hour away from Phoenix. Edward turned to Bella and asked, "what do you want to do first once we get there?"

Bella was still staring out the windshield with a glazed over look that she held on her face since she finished going through the scrapbook, "I guess we could do a small drive-by at her house to see if they still live there," she answered motionlessly. "If they don't, we won't bother whoever lives there. If they do, we still won't bother them. I just want to know," she still spoke in a monotone.

Edward hated seeing her like this, but he knew that she just needed to know what happened then she could get better, "then what?" he asked quietly.

"Then we could go into the Hall of Records to see if there is any extra information on her. Then maybe the library to see if she was in any news clippings if we still haven't found anything." She was desperate to know any bit of information about her. She needed to know everything she could. "Do we have a laptop I could use right now?" she wanted to see if she could read the online journal now.

Edward reached behind the seat and got it out from the pocket behind the passenger seat and gave it to her. She took it, loaded it up and quickly typed in the website address. It was just a website where anyone had the chance to make their own personal journal online with a ton of security measures to be sure it was safe. It was mainly used for teens.

Bella took a breath and typed in the username and password. It worked. She was able to access the journal and read it as if it was a real book that Bella B designed. She turned it to the first page where it was just a message for Bella from Bella.

'Dear journal,

'Wow that sounds extremely corny! Let me start over. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Heeeyyyyyyyyyyyy!

'That's better ;) Anyhow, this journal is being created by Mirabella Sapphire Brooks. Ugh, I hate that name! This is being created so that I can share all of my happy events that took place for you to read my sister Bella. I found this the day before you left and I was going to tell you about it on the actual day you left but considering the way we left our last conversation, I didn't think it would be the best thing to do. If you're reading it now, thank you for going through the scrapbook. I'm just glad you found it because I sent it for Charlie to give it to you and I had my doubts if he could even remember it, you of all people should understand that logic. So by all means, read on because this is only going to be read by you because it is only for you. I will not go over what I wrote in here and I will not be editing anything at all. If I feel like putting any pictures on here, there will be a link to go to and if there is a video I want to put on here, there will be a link to . One more thing. Once you're done reading this, I want you to add your own entry and I will get an e-mail notification that you did. Once I get it, maybe we could bridge the gap that grew in between us.

'Enjoy!

'Love Bella B.'

Bella sighed and continued to read through the journal. Bella B just treated it like a real journal the she updated every other day or so. There was stuff about school dances, vacations, band stuff, dance stuff, boy stuff, and for a while there was some boyfriend stuff and taking it a bit far wink wink. Then after that, she started updating less and less.

Bella got to the last entry. She again took a deep breath, that offered no relief, and read on.

'Hey. I'm sorry for breaking my sort of promise that I made in the beginning. I said that I was going to put the happy events in here, nothing more, nothing less. Unfortunately, I have to take that back. This will be my very last entry. Believe me when I say it's not because you didn't add your own entry around the time you were supposed to receive the scrapbook which was at high school graduation. I could blame Charlie for that ;). Sigh, no, it's for another reason. I can't tell you exactly why because it's just too hard to put it all in words. All that I can tell you is that this will be the last time you will ever hear from me. You will never hear about my mom and you will never hear about my dad. What happened to them? They're dead. My mom expired a while after you left which I wouldn't have mentioned because it's obviously not happy and not something I was allowed to write about. My dad? He was killed. A few hours ago. What will happen to me? I have no idea.

'Good bye. Sorry.

'Mirabella Sapphire Brooks.'

Freeze. Reread. Freeze again. What the hell happened? It just changed. The page right before that was from two days previously where she posted a video with her friends in New York from a vacation they were on last week. How could she do this? How could she just change the whole mood? No. She can't do that. There must be more.

Nope.

That was it.

She was right.

No more after that.

Edward broke Bella from her trance of staring at the computer screen in disbelief with wide eyes and mouth slightly hung open. "Where was her house?" he asked in a blank voice. He read the last entry too. "We're reaching city limits."

Bella turned off the laptop and stared straight at the road. It was night now and the street lamps were on. She gave him the address in a voice just as blank as his, maybe even more so.

Edward went to where it was. They did a drive-by and saw a mini-van unloading multiple kids from a late night soccer game. She wasn't there. They went to the Hall of Records slipping in without being seen. They searched for an hour for anything about Bella or what happened to her family. They only found an old case file about the murder of Mr. Brooks. The furthest they got was finding evidence that the killer was possibly Bella, but there was no motive as far as they were concerned and no really convincing proof enough to pin her to it. There was nothing about Bella. No birth certificate, no enrollment papers into the old dance studio she used to go to, nothing. The last thing they found in there that could almost prove existence of Bella B was the death certificate of Mrs. Brooks which was caused by suicide. Nothing else.

After the Hall of Records, they went to the library. They snuck in after it was closed and searched for the old copies of the news papers. Bella found the one that she really wanted which was the report of Mr. Brooks' death. It didn't give them any more information. It ended with the fact that his only daughter is now pronounced missing. No sign of her. She just disappeared.

They went back to the car. Alice called and asked if they were coming back because she knew that there was no point in searching anymore. Edward gave her a simple 'yes' and hung up.

There was nothing more. Mirabella Sapphire Brooks was gone and there would be no way of hearing about her again in the mortal world. As far an anyone knew, she was dead.

Edward looked at Bella who was just staring out the passenger window in silence. She looked back a him feeling his eyes on her. She looked down into her lap and opened her mind to him. It was enough for Edward to know that she could move on with the fact that her Bella B was always thinking about her and about being friends again. Her sister never forgot about her. She always had a friend in her, and now, Bella will never forget her again.

She had enough sister love to last her an eon and more, right? That was all she needed now.

* * *

**Yes this part was sad and the next pert doesn't lighten up the mood either. A bit of warning ahead of time, the next pert may be a bit intense but I was told that it was really good by one of my friends (maybe she was being nice) but I do hope you still read it, like it, and understand why it has to be so. STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I need to say a few things before i give a brief recap then you can read the story. First of all, this part is on the intense side. I don't really know how else to explain it but it did convince me to give the story rating a M so just to let you know. Also, this is not from the same perspective or time as the last part. This is back a few years in Phoenix AZ and I'm sure you can guess who the girl is but if not, you should be able to pick up on it later on ;) Last thing. It's kind of interesting how I got to finally writing this part because before I wrote this part, I had no idea what to do next int the story... the story will be at the bottom if you care to read that too...**

**RECAP: Bella and Edward went to Phoenix to find information on Bella Brooks and all they found out was that she went missing, her father was killed and her mother died shortly after Bella Swan left to live in Forks.**

* * *

She was done. She was just done with it all! She was screaming at him at the top of her lungs, "I am done with you! With trying to live with all of this crap!" As she was listing these things to her father, she had flashes of her dark past flood her.

"I am done with the pain!" he smacked her in the side of the face, the force of the blow crashing her into the wall, "I am done with the abuse!" she was looking down the hall from her bedroom door at him putting down his umpteenth bottle of beer to come and force himself into her bed, "I am done with the control!" the overwhelming feeling of having no choice, of having no way to steer the events of the past to avoid it all, "I am done with YOU!" the sight of his face that sent an explosion of different emotions through her; pity, anger, loss, rage, fear. She felt pity for the dad who blamed himself for the death of his wife, anger at the way he ruined his life by holding on to the darkness of the past, loss of the father that she once loved along with everyone else who cared for this man, rage at the things he was doing to her and what he was forcing her to do, fear of her own father and the evils she found he was capable of.

Tears were rolling down her face mixing with the blood that splattered on her face.

Snapped. She had completely snapped. She was holding a fishing knife he used to use before it all happened. Every time she said something to him, she brought down another stab into the man who was once her father. Every time she brought down the knife, there was another splatter of blood. There was a pool of it forming on the floor and he was shacking from all the pain. She had her eyes closed the whole time and assumed it was why none of the hits were instantly fatal. His eyes were open and he was looking at her with water forming in his eyes. Those tears were too late.

She bent down to his face and spoke quietly, shakily and deliberately, "You will never hurt me again. You, someone who I once loved and who once loved me, will never make me feel this pain anymore," tears were streaming down his face and hers, "I just wanted you to know that," she added.

She took the knife and ran it across his throat. He was gone. His eyes were staring at the ceiling wide open. She took her two fingers and closed them. She was done.

She stood up and took a small note out of her pocket. It was found when she found her mother's body. She kept it from the police and her father but they could easily induce what happened to her. The note had three words scribbled in her mom's neat handwriting. It said, 'I am done.' That was it. She knew what her mom meant in her junior year of high school. Her mom was done with life, with her dad, with her. Now she was done too.

She left the room with the blood everywhere, the light from the Arizona sunset shining through the curtains, the body of the one who has caused her so much grief for about two whole years and her mother's note that she let fall onto the floor with the writing facing up. She was done with that too. With the knife still in hand, she grabbed her laptop and her car keys and headed out the door. The house was fairly secluded enough so the neighbors didn't see her get into the car and leave.

Flashes of the past were filling her mind again. Walking in on her mother's body lying on her blood soaked bed. The wounds that were across both thighs of her legs were the source of all the blood. The reason her mom cut there was because of the huge arteries there were located in that area.

Another memory, the place she would always go to to think about stuff. She and her best friend, who was so close they could've been sisters, used to go there all the time. It was the last place she was with her and they had a huge argument that day. She couldn't even remember why she made such a big deal about Bella moving away from Phoenix but she did and she said some things that was just a bunch of bull-crap that she didn't even mean at all. It doesn't matter now because the Bella sisters would never be together again.

There were no more tears. She has used herself up. The sun was almost gone too but there was just enough to get to the spot she was trying to get to. She didn't want the headlights to give off light for people to see that someone was up here. She turned off the engine and looked off at the sight in front of her. This spot was on the top of a cliff, that obviously had a back rout that you could drive on, that looked out to the city. She saw the lights of the city light up as pitch black surrounded her up there. She wasn't worried however because she knew this place like the back of her hand.

She had in one hand her laptop and the other the fishing knife and got out of the car leaving the door open with the keys in the ignition. She found a spot to sit and opened her laptop turning on the Internet. She had to do one last thing before she. . . .

'. . . Good bye. Sorry.

'Mirabella Sapphire Brooks'

That was the end of it. She needed to leave behind something for Bella if she ever did read the journal.

Now she could do it. She will do it the same way her mom did.

She did it. The pain was bad but she has put up with worse. It had all accumulated up over this time that seems short for others but lasted just too long for her.

She felt herself fading, "bye my sister Bella," she said aloud.

She heard foot steps coming near the spot where she lay on the ground. She wasn't worried because of how dark it was. They would just pass by. How are they up here in the first place? She thought to herself.

"I found her!" a man yelled from behind her.

What? How could he see me? She was thinking. They didn't have any lights or search dogs. How did they know where to find me? They couldn't have found my father yet. Why are they here looking for me then?

"She's bleeding! I can smell it!" said a female voice.

Smell it?

An older man with brown wavy hair was suddenly kneeling next to her and his pale face was over hers. He looked gorgeous. He just smiled at her, "You're very lucky Mirabella. You are going to be one of us now," she could feel the silence of more people around her, "Mind you, it will burn a little," he added and he flashed her a smile full of brilliant white teeth.

She heard a couple of other voices around her snicker. She didn't say anything though. She has lost too much blood and was going to pass out soon.

The man next to her bent down so that his mouth was next to her neck and bit it.

Her eyes widened and she screamed. Even with her little amount of strength, she screamed loud enough to wake all of her ancestors from their graves. Not because of the fact that he was biting her, which she had to admit was strange even for her, but because the moment he let go she felt an impossible burning sensation where he bit her. The pain was excruciating. It felt like her neck was on fire creeping up through her head and down through her shoulders. The pain was too much. She blacked out.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The person I share this account with said it was really good but I would like to hear your opinions.**

**Anyhow, time for a story from reality... not vampires... even though many of us would like very much for vampires to be reality ;) Okay the whole things starts on Saturday which was prom night. I ended up staying up till 2 in the morning which is fine but I was spending the night at my friend's house and they needed me and my other friend who stayed the night to leave early in the morning so we were woken up about 15 minutes before 8 and that did not bode well with me! So it's Sunday morning I got home I went straight back to bed but I made myself wake up at noon (I still wanted to go back to sleep) because I wanted to make sure I could stay awake for school the next day but when it was time to go to bed, I was not tired at all! So there I was lying in bed waiting fo sleep to come but it didn't so at about midnight I decided to watch Twilight on my iPod because I didn't feel like getting up to put a DVD in the TV and there was nothing on TV at that time (in my opinion) Once it was over I started thinking about my story (this one) and it all just came to me on what could go in the next part. It kind of motivated me to keep going on the story. Well I stayed awake for a while thinking of that but when I finally fell asleep, it was way to late for me to wake up for school. I never woke up. My alarm was turned on, it was on the right time and everything but I just didn't wake up and when it was time to go my mom knocked on my door and once she found out that I didn't wake up, she just let me stay home that day. So that day I ended up typing up this part while it was still fresh in my mind. So here it is! **

**That may not have been too interesting but I felt like sharing :) BYE!**


End file.
